Fatigue
by Taisi
Summary: Even the little things matter. SanoKen


Title: Fatigue

Summary: Even the little things matter.

Pairings: SanoKen

Warnings: Beware teh random fluff!1 and perhaps some OOCness. D: I'm sorry, I did my best, goddammit!

Note: This was a long time coming, believe you me. I woke up one morning and decided to love this pairing, and with a passion at that. And one more thing: I didn't use "_sessha_" or "-_dono_" or "_de gozaru_," mainly because this is the first Rurouni Kenshin story I've written, and I don't want to make it more complicated than it needs to be. We all know he's humble, polite, and insanely adorable, so the aforementioned words aren't necessarily needed to convey that. Okay! Onto the story!

_Fatigue_

A sigh, and a helpless stare into the gray sky. "I guess there's nothing for it," the ex-_hitokiri _said, brushing at his wet sleeves. Then he turned and smiled at his companion. "I s'pose we'll have to wait for the rain to stop, that we will. Miss Kaoru will be cross if we get her floors all wet."

Sanosuke smirked. "Yeah, at you." He held the heavier cases over one shoulder; Kenshin carried the tofu. Originally, it had been a chore for Kenshin to go out and get the things the kitchen needed, but Sanosuke had happened across him in the market, balancing all of the groceries perilously, seemingly unaware of the impending doom that could befall him should he make the wrong move. So he'd bade his friends farewell and fell into step beside the former manslayer, reaching down to lift the heaviest of the groceries off his small shoulders. Kenshin had been surprised to see him, the surprise showing in his light, purple eyes, but then those eyes slid closed, and his face eased into that pretty smile. _"Thank you, Sano." _

"Sano?" The swordsman was peering at the ex-fighter-for-hire with some confusion. "Is anything the matter?"

The taller man sighed. "Just this damn rain. I hate it."

Kenshin frowned smally, looking away. Sanosuke watched the redhead's gaze follow the light drizzle, and realized something very bad was going to happen very soon. Sure enough, Kenshin carefully covered the tofu he'd been carrying so dutifully with his shirt and trotted out into the rain. Sanosuke's mouth gaped a bit as he stared incredulously after him, before he realized that the man was not coming back. Sanosuke cursed and followed after his companion, ducking his head to shield his eyes from the rain.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked the swordsman when he'd finally caught up.

The redhead smiled at him. "I just figured that Kaoru might want to start dinner soon, and she can't do that without the groceries she sent me out for, that she cannot." Sanosuke scowled, but said nothing. The rest of the walk to the dojo was a silent affair.

--

"Miss Kaoru? We're back."

Sanosuke watched the swordsman's gate become a bit too careful, his gaze guarded. His eyes quickly scanned the yard, and Sanosuke knew he was checking for any possible signs of danger towards his friends. And then Ayame and Suzume were running towards the gate with twin cries of "Uncle Ken, Uncle Ken!" and Kenshin's expression eased back into one of simple content. He quickly handed the tofu off to Yahiko in time to catch the two little girls' running tackles.

"You took forever, Uncle Kenny!" Ayame scolded him.

"Yeah, forever!"

"I'm very sorry," he said gently, petting their hair, "but you two are getting wet, that you are. Perhaps you should go wait for me with Miss Kaoru and the others." Kaoru was waiting under the roof of the dojo, looking relieved and concerned at the same time. His face fell a bit, and Sanosuke knew it was because he'd made her worry yet again. The swordsman picked up the two little girls tenderly, one in each arm, making his way up to the dojo. Sanosuke followed, dropping his burden beside Kaoru and sneering at the scolding he recieved from her. Yahiko added something smart, earning a sharp rap on the head from both Sanosuke and Kaoru, and the little girls danced around them. Megumi mentioned loftily how childish Kaoru was behaving, laughing giddily as the younger woman turned a fiery glare on her.

"Now, now," Kenshin rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other raised in a kind of patting gesture. "We should calm down now, that we should. How about I make dinner tonight, Miss Kaoru?" Before she could reply, he was shouldering the groceries and heading into the kitchen, with a smile and an "I'll get right to work, that I will."

Sanosuke raised one eyebrow and followed with the tofu. He leaned against the doorframe, knowing Kenshin knew he was there, and waited for the latter to say something. Kenshin, however, after setting the groceries down, seemed content to lean against the wall, resting his forehead against the cold wood, shoulders slumping. He stood like that for several minutes--during that time, Sanosuke was getting more and more concerned.

"Kenshin?" He frowned, setting the tofu down and rushing forward. He put a hand on the swordsman's shoulder, surprised to be recieved with a startle, and turned him around to face him. "What's wrong?"

Kenshin blinked for a moment, obviously wondering how Sanosuke had managed to sneak up on him, and then smiled that carefully constructed smile--so real it almost had Sanosuke fooled; and he would have been, had he not just been witness to evidence of Kenshin's behavior seconds ago.

_How many times has it fooled me before?_

"Nothing's the matter, Sano," Kenshin said, as though the fighter were simply insane for even suggesting such a thing. "Why don't you go wait for dinner with the others? Yahiko said he had something he wanted to ask you, and Miss Kaoru--"

Sanosuke cut him off, brushing the smaller man's hair back to feel his forehead. "You've got a fever--Kenshin, how long were you out in the rain?"

Kenshin sighed, pushing his arm away. "For as long as it took to buy what Miss Kaoru asked for." He walked purposefully toward the stove and staggered; Sanosuke braced him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yanked the redhead back. "You're _sick. _Go lay down or something!" Sanosuke _knew _what would follow this command; a polite decline, a casual remark about how he, on the other hand, might catch cold wearing those wet clothes (as Kenshin also was), and that perhaps he should go wait for a warm supper. Sanosuke knew, because he'd seen the man do it before--he just hadn't known then that it was to cover up illness.

"I'm..." The man broke off, giving Sanosuke time to prepare his retort. "I'm...really tired."

"I don't care! You're--!" Sanosuke paused. "Okay, hang on. What?"

Kenshin smiled wearily at him. "I'm...tired," he said quietly. "I've been so tired..." He shut his eyes when Sanosuke turned to face him, like he couldn't bear the shame of admitting his weakness to someone he felt he needed to protect. "I can't sleep, all the time..."

But Sanosuke understood; the days he stayed at the dojo, Kenshin was awake when he fell asleep, and awake when he woke up. He figured the man was just an early bird, and didn't think to question it. But looking back, Kenshin knew he had enemies--moreso, he knew that there were a lot of dangerous people about. Even if there was no immediate threat, of course Kenshin wouldn't sleep; he would be sitting up, back to the wall and sword tucked into his arms, listening and watching and hearing and seeing, in that way he had.

He would be watching over their slumber, guarding them as they slept, protecting the dojo alone, night after night.

Sanosuke sighed, and said firmly, "Wait here." He trotted out of the room and found Kaoru--who was wrestling with Yahiko--asking her to please allow Kenshin some time alone, not to go near his room. She looked confused, but Sanosuke said simply, "It's for his own good, whether he likes it or not," she was on his side immediately and agreed to keep herself and everyone else away from the former manslayer's room, and that they would try to quiet down.

When Sanosuke returned to the kitchen, Kenshin was still standing where he'd left him, looking a little lost and confused. Because, mainly, after he'd done the unthinkable and admitted weakness in the form of weariness, his confidant had run off. Sanosuke grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to his room, sliding the door shut behind them. Keeping a solid grip on the other man's thin arm, Sanosuke seated himself in the corner of the room and pulled Kenshin down into his lap.

"S...Sano, what--?" He was no doubt confused, but Sanosuke had already gone this far and wouldn't turn back now. He tightened his arms around his squirming comrade and said quietly, "Nothing will happen to you. Sleep."

Kenshin's eyes showed surprise. "Wh...at?"

Sanosuke smiled at the genuine expression in his gaze. He loved the real Kenshin behind all that fake nonsense. "I'm not going to let you go. Sleep for as long as you want--I'm here now." He rested his cheek against Kenshin's soft hair and cradled him.

Kenshin very, very slowly relaxed in his hold, easing into am almost-limp posture. "Sano?" he asked softly.

"Mm."

"You promise?"

And Sanosuke knew what he meant and smiled once more. "I told you I wouldn't let you go."

Kenshin nodded and slid his eyes closed; several minutes later, he was sleeping blissfully in Sanosuke's gentle hold.

A/N: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FLAMING BASTARDS!! But normal reviewers are welcomed with milk, cookies, Fyes and Kenshins and Zims and Kuramas! WHOO!!


End file.
